Ca va aller Un mensonge à l'état pur
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: On a tous fait des erreurs dans notre vie. Et on a tous au moins menti une fois en se disant "Ça va aller." Et avec Cronus à la narration, attendez-vous à quelque chose d'étrange...


**Disclaimer& trucs inutiles:** Les persos appartiennent à Andrew Hussie, jle répéterais sans doute jamais assez.  
J'avais dit à une certaine personne que j'écrirais du CronKri. Tout comme jlui ai dit que le brouillon s'était fait à deux heures du mat' entourée de yaoi. Ce qui risque de donner un mélange étrange et pas totalement normal. Non, malheureusement pour toi autre petit être en chaleur qui vient chercher un truc qu'il y trouvera pas, y a aucune scène qu'on pourrait dire crade. J'ai dû m'autocensurer, c'est extrêmement désagréable.  
Bref, même que je tente d'écrire des trucs pas déprimants, au final ça devient un truc zarb donc ...

* * *

C'est drôle comme tout va et tout vient, par ici. Les sentiments, les idées ... Les larmes ...  
Et le fait est que t'as même pas été capable de me comprendre. Mais ça va. Ça ira toujours. J'ai l'habitude, après tout, qu'on m'oublie. Qu'on en ait rien à faire de moi. J'ai l'habitude et tu le sais.

Et dire que je croyais que tu serais le bon ... C'est ridicule. Mais j'ai l'habitude, j'ai l'habitude. Et tu le sais. Au fond, j'ai juste pas de quoi assumer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça devait arriver, c'est arrivé. Je suis un abruti de vouloir m'excuser. D'avoir voulu effacer. Si il y a une chose que j'ai pu comprendre, pendant ces années à errer ... Où qu'on soit ... C'est que notre passé ne peut plus changer. Qu'on peut pas revenir en arrière, peu importe que l'on essaye ou pas.  
Si je l'avais su, jamais j'aurais ...

On ne pouvait pas te supporter dès que t'ouvrais la bouche. C'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas te taire. Tes idées de droiture, de paix ou je ne sais quelles bêtises (je t'ai jamais écouté, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? ), t'es obligé de les débiter dès que t'y penses. Et d'y enseigner à tout ceux qui passent. J'en serais presque normal, avec mes problèmes et mes tentatives de suicide.

"Un jour, je me raterai pas, et ce jour-là peut-être que tu te la fermera enfin."

Je t'avais lancé ça, sans tenter spécialement de t'atteindre, ce jour-là. Je t'avais vu chercher tes mots pour la première fois, ce jour-là. Je le voulais pas. Ou plus. Te faire mal, j'entends.  
On dit tous ça, quand on est sérieux et qu'on en a honte. _'Je voulais pas te faire de mal. '_ La douleur est une constante universelle que t'as l'air d'avoir compris, au moins. Bien plus que le silence, à mon avis.  
Ce silence qui s'était installé après ma phrase. J'avais réussi à te l'inculquer malgré tout. Te faire taire. On m'offrirait sans doute des fleurs plus tard pour cet exploit, si quelqu'un au moins en avait témoigné.  
Mais personne n'était là, à part toi et moi. Seuls je sais même pas où, et j'en ai rien à faire non plus.

Je dirais pas qu'au final, ton silence, c'était un peu comme mon tombeau. Un silence si profond qu'on a l'impression que plus rien ne peut arriver. Je le dirais pas, mais je l'ai pensé. Il s'est trop éternisé. Ma clope, au coin de mes lèvres, s'est éteinte d'elle-même, déversant sur le sol carrelé ses cendres. Et tu continuais à te taire, en me fixant. Le temps s'est arrêté, entre nous. Je sais pas exactement ce qui m'a pris, alors.  
Et si je le savais, je te le dirais pas.

"Tu nous soûles tous, tu le sais, au moins ? A moins que tu ne comprennes même pas ça ? "  
Besoin de t'enfoncer, de te faire comprendre que t'étais pas plus savant que l'un d'entre nous autres. Que je me hais de te l'avoir dit. Je regretterais ces paroles encore longtemps, crois-moi. Sortir une clope, l'allumer, la planter au coin de ma bouche et écraser du talon ce qu'il reste de l'autre. Te fixer dans les yeux, et comprendre qu'on t'as fait mal.  
Ah, il est beau le prophète.

Et nous étions seuls. Tu n'avais nulle part où fuir, nulle part où panser tes blessures. Tu t'étais juste éloigné de moi, me tournant le dos, pour aller dans un coin sombre. Mais même dans les ténèbres, ton haut rouge, si vif, si éclatant, étincelait et soulignait ton corps. Tu pleurais ? Je l'ai jamais su. Tu m'as jamais compris, mais j'ai l'habitude, depuis cet instant.

Combien de temps t'ai-je laissé seul, dans ton coin, là-bas ? J'ai jamais été doué pour compter, ou pour délimiter.  
J'ai jamais été doué, de toute manière. Pas plus pour la magie que pour le reste. Ma destinée s'est effondrée comme j'ai fait s'effondrer ton assurance en toi.

Dans la pièce à l'ambiance franchement malsaine, indescriptible et pourtant si étrange que chaque détail reste encore gravé dans ma mémoire, je m'étais rapproché de toi. Mes pas claquaient sur le sol dans un bruit presque militaire, et j'aurais eu mon arme qu'on aurait cru à une exécution ordonnée par quelque dirigeant de haute lignée. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

Mais non. Tout occupé que tu étais à chialer dans ton coin, sans un bruit, comme un grand si l'on peut dire, tu m'as pas entendu. Tu te parlais aussi, comme pour te rassurer. C'est pour ça que mes pas ne t'avaient pas alerté. Ni quand je m'étais rapproché, ni quand je m'étais agenouillé. Tu as juste senti ma main sur ton épaule. c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu t'es retourné un peu. Après tout, je pouvais pas te faire ça. Si y a bien une personne par ici qui t'écoutait, c'était bien moi. Alors pourquoi je t'avais fait ça ?  
C'est un des mystères que t'as laissé derrière toi. C'est ça qui fait couler mes larmes quand j'y pense. Moi, j'ai pas honte de pleurer. Tout comme j'ai jamais eu honte de vouloir être humain.  
Honte, peur du chagrin ... Que des mots qui n'ont aucun sens ensemble.

Quand je t'ai souri, pas assuré de ta réaction, tu as ravalé tes stupides sanglots pour reprendre un peu de fierté. Nous étions seuls encore. Comme nous le resterions jusqu'à la fin.  
J'ai ouvert la bouche pour prononcer la plus grosse connerie de l'Univers. Le truc qui m'empêche de dormir maintenant.

"Ça va aller, Kankri ... "

Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Pas du tout. Tu n'allais pas bien, au fond de toi. Tu souffrais. Ça se voyait au plus profond de tes yeux. Ça se voyait et tu savais mieux que tout le monde que je te comprenais. Ça fait mal de sentir son espoir se briser pour quelques mots ? Mais plus je te fixais, plus ton regard me disait sur toi des choses que j'aurais jamais soupçonné autrefois. Ma clope continuait de se consumer, au coin de mes lèvres, quand t'avais finalement décidé de te relever et d'essuyer ce qui gouttait de tes yeux. Tu m'avais relevé avec. J'avais pas bien compris la suite.

Des mots, des mots, des mots. Trop rapides, trop agressifs et savants pour que j'y pige quelque chose.  
A part des excuses.  
J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'excusais, alors. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, alors que ta voix débitait tes bêtises sans réel sens, c'était d'essuyer de mon pouce les larmes qui recommençaient à couler. Amères ...

Tu m'avais jamais compris, et tu me comprendras jamais, mais ça allait à cet instant. Ma main sur ta joue et ta voix qui s'était tue à nouveau. J'en avais pas l'habitude et j'aurais voulu que ça dure à jamais. T'imposer le silence faisait pas partie de mes priorités.  
Des fois, je me dis que même si t'avais pas de pouvoirs mentaux à l'époque, tu as su parfaitement quoi faire.

Tu as su m'embrasser là où j'avais trop peur de céder à cette pulsion.

J'ai jamais été doué pour les relations. Toi non plus. En quelque sorte, on se complétait non ? J'avais perdu toute mon assurance et ma morgue habituelle, mes suicides ratés et mon sang gaspillé, j'avais tout perdu et je le reperdrais si tu pouvais une seule fois me faire revivre ce baiser.  
L'une de nos nombreuses erreurs à cet instant a été de s'avouer ce qu'on ressentait, de s'avouer qu'on s'aimait. Et de pas pouvoir s'arrêter et se contrôler quand nos corps s'appelaient.

Alors après ça, pourquoi aurais-je eu tort de croire que t'étais le bon ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas été, surtout ...  
La suite je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'a pas lieu d'être racontée puisque tu as sans doute tout effacé pour ne pas en avoir honte. La clope tombée de ma bouche avait eu largement le temps de s'éteindre en grésillant sur le sol, réduite à des cendres emportées par un vent imaginaire. Sur les murs de la pièce innommable, des ombres cornues se sont mêlées et démêlées, comme un ballet qu'on ne peut empêcher. Elles se sont aimées. N'en ont eu le temps que pour une journée.  
Tu n'en avais pas l'habitude et tout s'est bien passé.

Tu m'étais pas destiné, ça je l'avais pigé. Mais j'ai l'habitude d'y repenser et je sais que quoi qu'il t'arrive ou puisse arriver à un nous qui n'a jamais existé ...  
Ça va aller.


End file.
